


The Bride (and Groom) wore White

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, More wedding fluff, i blame Chris Pine and his white suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kircus wedding fluff. Jim looks GOOD in white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride (and Groom) wore White

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chris Pine's look at the GQ Men of The Year awards. I looked and couldn't believe no one else has written wedding fic after this and the suit he wore in Korea. Appalling!! There was nothing in the RPF, either!! I set out to correct this outrage with some groom! Jim fics.

Carol felt some trepidation allowing Jim to pick out his own tux for the wedding, but she'd decided to trust him because he really did have good taste in formal wear (it was his casual look that was highly questionable). Plus, he'd asked so nicely and with such cute reasoning ("I want to totally surprise you, babe. It'll give you one less thing to stress about.") that she'd given in, making sure he knew certain stipulations. 

"Nothing that clashes with the wedding colors, and no garish designs, okay?" She asked, handing him swatches. 

Jim had grinned at her in his crinkly eyed way that always made her melt. "Don't worry, bride-to-be, I have to get Bones to agree to wear whatever I pick, so neon orange is out."

He winked at her and she poked him with a fake flower stem. She was looking forward to leaving him speechless with the ethereal off the shoulder ball gown she'd picked out. Carol may have been a hard-working scientist, but she was definitely a princess at heart. 

Four months later, when Carol made her walk down the aisle, she was so busy gaping at Jim, she forgot to be smug about the look of awe on his face. The captain had truly outdone himself. 

He was wearing a white jacket over a crisp white shirt, black bow tie, and black pants. The effect was striking and it made his blue eyes look even brighter. Bones, Spock, and Scotty were similarly attired and made quite a picture of fine looking men, but she only had eyes for her excited groom, who looked as dazzled by her as she did by him. 

"You're absolutely beautiful," he murmured to her during the ceremony as they followed an old tradition and lit a candle together. It was considerably out of fashion, but Carol thought it was sweet and a nice way to involve the mothers. 

"And you clean up real nicely, James," she replied smoothly. "White was a fantastic choice, I admit."

"So you finally admit I CAN dress myself?" He teased. 

She grinned and took his hand as they returned to their positions for the ring exchange. 

Minutes later, they were officially married and critiquing each other's fashion more thoroughly. 

"You look like you stepped right out of a fairytale, sweetheart," Jim said softly to his new bride. "Cinderella would be envious of you." 

He ran his finger over the satin and chiffon of her dress, leaning over to kiss her bare shoulder. 

She blushed and shivered at the sensation and ran her arm down his side, admiring the feel of the white material. 

"You take my breath away, Jim and your taste in fancy dress is proven to be impeccable." 

"Awww, thanks, baby," Jim said, a little red himself. "Bones complained about the bow tie but I told him to suck it up. If he gets married again, he can have his revenge on me." 

With a chuckle, He pulled her into his arms for another kiss before they went to mingle with the masses.


End file.
